


P.S. Three Ways Fairytales Beat the Real World, Also by Queen Nancy

by Niki



Series: Enchanted Yuletide [2]
Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's all Jane Elliot's fault. She encouraged me.</p><p>Written for Lady Sarai</p>
    </blockquote>





	P.S. Three Ways Fairytales Beat the Real World, Also by Queen Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Jane Elliot's fault. She encouraged me.
> 
> Written for Lady Sarai

 

 

**1\. Talking Animals**

No, seriously. Trust me, you *want* to know what the sheep think about life, universe, and everything. 

And after you've spent a day listening to a cete of badgers go on, you never want to go back. 

My husband's best friend is a horse. Mine's a badger. But I'll never tell you which one. (They're competitive.)

**2\. True Love's Kiss Cures Everything**

Dead handy.

**3\. You Don't Get Pimples, Wrinkles, or Creases in Your Clothes**

Need I say more? 

 


End file.
